


Two letters, a phone and an iPad

by mltschanz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mltschanz/pseuds/mltschanz
Summary: SynopsisWhat happens after Oliver has told Felicity about killing Billy and she is left alone with no comfort from anyone.  This is one possibility.
SettingSet just after the scene in the bunker except there are two differences.  1 – John goes home to finish a quiet night with his family without any trouble.  2 – No Laurel in the bunker.  For the record, Oliver does still go visit Susan and just like in the show he has a drink and they talk.





	

Felicity left the bunker and by some miracle managed to drive to the loft suppressing tears and contain her emotions. Once she got home and closed the door, the tears started flowing and she was began uncontrollable sobbing. She couldn’t Billy was gone and firmly believed Prometheus was responsible.

After a while the sobs stopped and she was slowly able to get her tears under control.

“What am I doing?” She asked herself aloud.

Felicity realized in that moment how hurt and lost she was. She also felt extreme loneliness. It occurred to her then that there was nothing keeping her in Star City. She had no job and felt disconnected from the team. She and Oliver were completely estranged in so many ways. Now it even felt like she had lost John. ‘What I wouldn’t have given to have a bear hug from John tonight’ she said to herself.

In the next moment she decided it was time to make a change. Felicity felt that meant a fresh start in a new city. She decided without hesitation it was time to move on for herself and for everyone else.

She was going to pack up and simply leave town but there was something she needed to do first.

The next night at the bunker

Oliver and John were talking in the elevator as they go down to the bunker.

“Oliver, have you heard from Felicity today? I called her but it went straight to voicemail.” John asked.

“No I haven’t. I sent her text and she didn’t respond. I am a little worried so hopefully she is in the bunker.” Oliver replied.

With that the elevator open and the bunker was still dark. Both men exchanged a concern look.

“Felicity!” they both call out. There is no answer.

Oliver turned on the lights. “John, go knock on the bathroom door just in case she is there. I will go check her station” Oliver told John. 

“Okay” John answered as he walked towards the restroom.

Oliver proceed to Felicity’s computer station and then what he saw stopped him cold. He could see that on her chair were two envelopes, her phone, and her iPad. 

“John, come here.” Oliver stated in a shaky voice.

“What is it?” John inquired as he walked over.

“Her phone and iPad are on the chair. She left two envelopes that likely contain letters. One for me and one for you.” Oliver explained quietly.

Oliver handed John’s letter to him. They both opened their envelopes to find letters and both began reading.

Oliver’s letter

Dear Oliver,

After I got home alone last night, it occurred to me how lost I was and that I need to move on. I need a fresh start in another city. After all, there is nothing keeping me here. I know this is a horrible way to say goodbye but I don’t have the strength to do it in person.   
Oliver, I told you once that I don’t regret a single moment. Believe it or not, that is still true to this day. You will always hold a place in my heart. I am grateful that Team Arrow was able to do some real good for the city and wouldn’t change a thing. The team mission gave me a purpose I would not have had otherwise.

I hope you find true happiness with Susan since I obviously could not give that to you. I wanted to be your “happy story” but I guess that wasn’t meant to be. I’m sorry.

I beg you please don’t come after me or look for me, just accept that I have to do this for me. To heal and move on I have to be someone else. It is my time to be something else.

Felicity

John’s letter

Dear John,

After I got home alone last night, it occurred to me how lost I was and that I need to move on. I need a fresh start in another city. After all, there is nothing keeping me here. I know this is a horrible way to say goodbye but I don’t have the strength to do it in person. 

John, you told me one time that I was irreplaceable. I think we both know that everyone and everything can be replaced. That is just how life works. I know we have both had a hard time since Laurel’s death. I know you left because you felt you had to. I hope you know that I would have supported you in any way possible if given the chance after everything that happened with your brother.

You will always have a special place in my heart and I will always consider you a big brother. Give Lyla a hug for me and tell her that I will miss her. Please give Sara a kiss on the forehead and tell her that her godmother will always love her. I have wiped all tracking possibilities and all personal information on the iPad. I want you to take it for Sara. I left the games on there that she loves to play when I watched her so I want Sara to have it.

I beg you please don’t come after me or look for me, just accept that I have to do this for me.

Felicity

Both men read their letters at the same time and had tears rolling down their faces by the end.

“Oh Felicity” John said barely above a whisper.

“God John, what have we done?” Oliver asked as he voiced cracked.

“I think we both know the answer to that. We broke our promise to protect her by abandoning her when she needed us most.” John stated softly and then sobbed.

“God, I need a drink.” Oliver stated as he walked over to get some vodka from a drawer.

“Me too” John said softly as he put his head in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTES:
> 
> I know this isn’t a happy story. The inspiration for the story is the scene in the bunker where everyone on the team, Oliver on down abandon her and offer no comfort other than the quick hug from Thea. John in particular doesn’t even look at her.
> 
> Shame on Oliver, you should have taken time to comfort her and not immediately go visit your girlfriend. After all, she didn’t blame you for Billy’s death but blamed Prometheus.
> 
> How dare you John! This is your little sister. Have you forgotten she risked her life when you were infected with vertigo and saved you in Nanda Parbat? You should have at least looked at her!
> 
> No dear reader, Oliver and John do not go after her. This is a goodbye to OTA and this is the end of the story. The Arrow writers made a train wreck of Olicity and now they are imploding OTA.


End file.
